As compared with the conventional wired electrical connections, Bluetooth and WIFI allow electronic apparatuses to wirelessly connect with each other. This eliminates the need of using the conventional wires, and allows for information sharing anywhere and at any time, which makes it convenient to use the electronic apparatuses. Therefore, in order to satisfy the consumers' needs, the Bluetooth and WIFI functions have become essential configurations of most terminal devices.
When establishing a wireless connection, both the Bluetooth function and the WIFI function have to search for an available device, transmit a connection request, and get an acknowledgement from the counterpart device before information transmission can be done. The transmission distance is typically 10 meters for the class2 Bluetooth and may reach up to 100 meters for the class1 Bluetooth; and the transmission distance of WIFI varies with the transmitting power, and is generally 20˜300 meters. Therefore, when a connection request is transmitted by the Bluetooth or WIFI function, all available devices within the searching radius (i.e., the maximum transmission distance) will be displayed, and particularly in areas with a high building density or in densely populated areas, the number of devices that can be found through searching is huge. This makes it difficult for the user to find the device with which he or she needs to establish a connection among the numerous devices.